


Change

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo ha cambiado. Bucky puede sentir que algo ha cambiado, aunque no sabe el qué. No es algo que sea visible, que pueda comprender. Pero hay cosas que no son normales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot (más bien drabble) de los pensamientos y lo que siente Bucky. Estoy trabajando en un fic Stucky con este estilo, todo en primera persona, y este fic me sirvió para mentalizarme y no cambiar los verbos de tiempo, que a veces se me va la pinza (no tengo beta, así que espero que no me haya saltado ninguno).
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Algo ha cambiado. Bucky puede sentir que algo ha cambiado, aunque no sabe el qué. No es algo que sea visible, que pueda comprender. Pero hay cosas que no son normales. Delante de Steve no dice nada y esconde sus miedos tras una sonrisa agradecida, pero la primera noche que está solo consigue hacerse con una botella de Whisky, necesita emborracharse y ahogarse en alcohol. Quiere sentirse pequeño y miserable, quiere llorar mientras acepta que está jodido y que Zola le hizo algo en ese laboratorio. Pero entre tragos y desesperación la botella se acaba y Bucky se siente tan lúcido como si hubiese estado bebiendo agua. Y cuando rompe a llorar es peor porque es perfectamente consciente cuando acepta que está completa y absolutamente jodido y se siente aún más miserable en la soledad de su habitación sin nadie a quien confesarle que algo pasó en ese laboratorio, que Zola tuvo éxito en algo y que siente que un monstruo empezó a ser creado en esa cama de metal.

Al final se acurruca en el suelo, abrazando la botella aún llorando y dejándose invadir por la amargura y la pena.

Algo en él no es humano, y no quiere descubrir el qué. Y en algún momento sus sollozos se transforman en una plegaria en la que suplica por su muerte. Si es afortunado morirá y se llevará la vergüenza de lo que ocurrió con Zola consigo, Steve jamás sabrá lo que le hicieron y pensará que Bucky siempre fue Bucky, y no que el hombre que rescató de esa cama metálica era el comienzo de la creación de algo abominable. Bucky reza porque es lo único que puede hacer.

Cuando Steve vuelve, Bucky entierra sus temores y le dice que seguirá a ese chico de Brooklyn hasta el infierno, no lo dice con esas palabras, pero el deseo queda implícito. Cuando Bucky muera irá al infierno, el lugar al que pertenecen las aberraciones como él.

A lo largo de los días, las misiones, se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Zola con él. Su vista es mucho mejor y su oído mucho más fino, resiste mejor el dolor, se cansa menos y sus heridas se curan más rápido. Son cualidades excelentes para un buen soldado, para que sea una máquina de matar. Cualquiera diría que es como el sérum de Steve, pero no lo es, no tiene nada que ver. Steve pidió aquello, Enriksen fue su doctor y ha hecho que su cuerpo pueda acompañar su pasión. Steve es más feliz, más útil y se siente agradecido por ello. El sérum de Enriksen creó algo bello, Zola le ha transformado en una abominación; hay algo que le angustia continuamente, casi no duerme y hay momentos en los que se asfixia. Sus sueños están plagados de pesadillas y sangre. Su poder surgió de las torturas, de su dolor. Su sérum hizo efecto entre gritos y súplicas. No hay nada hermoso en ello.

Cuando cae del tren está asustado, pero agradecido. No habría sobrevivido si hubiese podido volver a casa. Bucky siente que puede respirar tranquilo finalmente. No hay nada que perder y Steve tiene una vida nueva con un futuro brillante junto a Carter. Saborea la sangre en su boca y se siente como si la muerte le estuviese besando. _Llévame,_ en lo último que piensa antes de que todo sea oscuridad, _llévame al infierno._

**Author's Note:**

> He estado pensando en hacer una segunda parte para este fic que sea stucky, pero no estoy segura, creo que dependerá de cómo vaya el otro proyecto en el que estoy trabajando.


End file.
